This present invention relates to integrated circuits and particularly to handling voltage droop on an integrated circuit. Increases in integration density have contributed to higher power densities in modern integrated circuits, while at the same time on-die wire resistivity has also increased. As a result of these advancements, both static and dynamic losses can occur in a power grid of an integrated circuit, these losses adversely affecting the performance of the circuit in the completion of its operations.